


Nightmare

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

It was a nightmare again. Faceless mask over it. He holds the belt. Everything felt like in the dark. He beats him. A tear fell on the muddy ground was wet inside her. His stomach gurgled. Sobbing healthy and sniffed deeply. He felt weak, so weak.  
Destroyed and screaming. Suddenly, his hand clenched, arms hold him tightly. He lay in bed. In his bedroom. Nightmare, it was just a nightmare. His heart beat wildly. He was glad, so glad. He turned and kissed Severus, who was there.

EDIT: sorry, once again, there is second version - for those who left kudos (than you) I'm going to let the previous version be here:  
It was the nightmare again. A faceless mask above him. He hold a belt. Everything felt like a darkness. He beated him to the ground. A tear dropped to the muddy earth floor and it was soaked inside of it. His stomach gurgled. He sobbed soundly and sniffled profoundly. He felt weak, so weak.  
He trashed and screamed. Suddenly a hand gripped him, an embrace hold him tight. He lay in bed. In his bedroom. A nightmare it was just a nightmare. His heart beated wildly. He was glad, so glad. He turned and kissed Severus for being here.


End file.
